Fanfic Incest - Akashi x Kise (One-shot)
by keiyairi
Summary: Ibu kami berbeda. Tapi kami memiliki ayah yang sama. Mungkin karena itulah ada sedikit kemiripan di wajah kami. Tapi, saat ini, aku tidak tahu apakah sebenarnya masih ada ikatan darah di antara kami atau tidak.


**Incest**

Ibu kami berbeda. Tapi kami memiliki ayah yang sama. Mungkin karena itulah ada sedikit kemiripan di wajah kami. Tapi, saat ini, aku tidak tahu apakah sebenarnya masih ada ikatan darah di antara kami atau tidak.

Aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali padanya. "Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" Tapi dia tidak mendengarkan aku. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku. Setiap kali aku melarangnya, dia akan mengucapkan sumpah serapah, dan kata-kata lainnya yang tidak pernah dia perdengarkan saat ada orang lain selain aku di jarak yang bisa menangkap suaranya.

Di saat seperti ini, aku tidak tahu aku sedang menghadapi "Akashicchi" yang mana.

Aku memanggil namanya berkali-kali; bertujuan untuk menghentikannya; menarik kembali kesadarannya yang menghilang entah ke mana; untuk membuatnya berhenti. Tapi kemudian, aku ragu dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

Melihatnya seperti ini, dia terlihat melakukan semuanya dengan sadar. Seperti Akashicchi yang – seharusnya – aku kenal, semuanya serba terkontrol. Serba terkendali. Ya, semuanya berada di bawah kendalinya. Dia bisa mengontrol semuanya.

Bahkan saat aku enggan... seperti sekarang ini.

Dia selalu bertanya. Aku tahu, tujuan pertanyaannya bukan karena dia ingin tahu. Tidak. Dia tidak pernah mau tahu apa jawabanku. Apapun yang aku katakan, dia akan selalu _menyeret_ pemahamanku ke kehendaknya.

"Kau menyukai ini, 'kan, Ryouta?" tanyanya sambil membelai wajahku. "Katakan kau menyukainya."

Dia tidak menerima jawaban "tidak" untuk pertanyaan itu. Dia selalu menutup mulutku setiap kali aku berusaha untuk mengingatkannya tentang ikatan darah yang kami miliki. Aku tak pernah berhasil menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

Atau... aku tak pernah sempat mendengar akhir dari kata-kataku sendiri karena dia sudah terlanjur menimpaliku, dengan suara lebih keras, mengalahkan volume suaraku, dengan berkata, "Persetan dengan itu, Ryouta. Aku tahu tak satupun dari kita yang sebenarnya peduli akan hal itu..."

Aku tidak mau kalah. Kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah. Walau tinggal satu tanganku yang bisa aku gerakkan, aku berusaha. Aku melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya untuk menepis tangannya yang menutup mulutku. Aku berteriak sesempatku sebelum dia kembali menutup mulutku...

Atau kali ini, sebelum dia bisa mengalihkan perhatianku lagi dengan menarik ujung kimonoku. Aku meneriakinya, memintanya untuk berhenti, mengingatkannya pada janjinya kalau minggu lalu akan menjadi yang terakhir...

Terakhir kali baginya untuk meniduri saudaranya sendiri...

"Ya, Ryouta. Aku sudah berjanji," katanya sambil kembali menutup mulutku dengan tangan kirinya, dan menahan tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanannya. Apa? Tangan kananku? Tidak, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghiraukan tanganku yang terikat kencang ke tiang kelambu ranjang ini dan hampir mati rasa. "Aku sudah berjanji kalau hari Sabtu lalu itu akan menjadi yang terakhir di minggu lalu." Akashicchi tertawa pelan di dekat telingaku, sebelum kembali berkata, "Minggu ini? Sudah lain cerita..." Dengan kalimat itu, Akashicchi menjilat pelan kulit di bagian bawah telingaku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang menghentikan cumbuannya. Tapi kemudian Akashicchi menegakkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan wajahku. Dia menjauhkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup mulutku, dan dengan tangan yang sama, dia—

Ah, dia mengusap air mataku. Kapan aku menangis? Oh? Apakah air mataku tadi mengalir? Apakah aliran air mataku berakhir menyentuhnya? Jarinya mungkin? Karena itukah dia berhenti mencumbuiku? "A-Akashicchi..?"

"Dengarkan aku, Ryouta..." Akashicchi membelai rambutku. "Aku tidak mau sembarangan orang mendekatimu. Hanya yang terbaik yang bisa mendapatkanmu, Ryouta. Kau layak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Dan sejauh yang aku tahu, tidak ada yang lebih baik dariku... kau pikir, aku bisa membiarkan orang-orang seperti itu membawamu jauh dariku?"

"T-tapi... Akashicc—"

"Dengan begitu, aku bisa memastikan kalau tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu, Ryouta..."

"B-bagaimana kalau... yang menyakitiku adalah... kau... Akashicchi?"

Akashicchi tidak terkejut. Tidak. Aku tidak melihat keterkejutan itu di wajahnya. Tidak. Dia tidak terkesiap. Tidak. Akashicchi hanya tersenyum. Dia tersenyum sebelum mencium bibirku, sebelum berkata, "Paling tidak, kalau aku yang menyakitimu, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan... dan itu berarti, aku juga tahu dengan cara bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkanmu... seperti saat ini misalnya..."

"Tidak, Akashicchi..!"

"Lebarkan kakimu, Ryouta..." kata Akashicchi sambil tersenyum. Saat itu aku melihat bola mata kirinya berpendar, menyala, bahkan terlihat lebih emas dari rambutku. "Lebarkan kakimu, atau aku harus memaksamu..."


End file.
